


The Losties

by Random_Trashtag



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Korean Text, Movie Refences, Mystery, Non-Canon Storyline, Original Song, TV Show Refrences, The Swan Hatch, Violence, it might get rough buddy, minor smut?, song chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trashtag/pseuds/Random_Trashtag
Summary: At the peak of everyone's worries, Hurley, Charlie, Sawyer, and Jin decide to start a band called the Losties. At first it was a fun little thing they planned to help relax their fellow castaway's, but as Ben and MIB start to carry out their plan, they're fun little group turns into something that could change the fate of the Oceanic Flight 186 Survivors.For better or for worse.````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Side Note: This story follows a reality where none of the survivors have died (yet :]) and the Swan Hatch still exists. Ok? Ok!
Relationships: Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace, Desmond Hume/Penelope Widmore, Hugo Reyes/Libby Smith, James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard, Jin-Soo Kwon/Sun-Hwa Kwon, Sayid Jarrah/Shannon Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If your a bit skeptical of this fic, or your not entirely sold on it, please give the first two chapters a try! I'm posting both of them on the same day, so everyone can get a good idea of how this story will go.
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy!

"I'm just saying dude! If you were a Jedi you could do no wrong, and have the power of the force on your side in a good way! You could easily beat up anyone you want!" Hurley gushed. 

"But if you were a Sith you wouldn't have to follow the written code! And you'd be able to rule the world really easily, and cheat your way around using the force! The benefits are much greater." Charlie rambled. 

The two of them had been arguing back and forth like this for an hour, as they made their way up to the Hatch. Jack and Locke had asked them to take the next shift there, and because there wasn't much else to do, they said yes. 

"But dude, the Sith are like, the ultimate evil in the universe. Why would you wanna team up with that?" Hurley asked. 

"Just cause they're the bad guys in Star Wars doesn't necessarily mean they're bad." Charlie stated, "I mean, the whole fascist galactic empire thing, yea that’s horrible there's no doubt. But the Sith themselves aren't just the Empire. So couldn't you be a Sith without being part of the Empire?" 

"No way, dude." Hurley shrugged as they approached the outside door for the hatch. 

"You think they have an TV shows in there to play on that old creepy projector they got stored in there?" Charlie asked, opening the door. 

"What old creepy projector?" Hurley questioned. 

"Locke said that him and Eko had found an old cassette and projector that told them about what this place was for. I'd imagine if you're gonna be in solitude for a long time that you'd be provided with something to do other than pressing that bloody button." Charlie explained. "Who knows, maybe they'll have some movies too." 

"I hope they do. Gives us all something to do other than roaming around. Hey, maybe we could even host a movie night for everyone to take everyone's mind off of things!" Hurley beamed. 

"That'd be a good idea, but how would we fit 48 people into this muggy place?" Charlie pointed out. 

"We could bring the projector out to the beach!" Hurley exclaimed, "Then everyone could watch it from there tents!" 

"Ok, but how would we plug it in?" Charlie asked. Hurley grew quieter as they finally walked inside the living area. 

"That, does pose a problem." Harley finally spoke. 

"Yea. Maybe we could try something el-" Charlie started to reassure Hurley before stopping himself mid-sentence. Sitting in the middle of the room were a drum-set, three guitars, and a microphone. All of them seemed to have come out of nowhere, baffling both Hurley and Charlie, who was practically awing at all the equipment. Desmond, who had the shift before them, walked out of the button room to greet the two grinning fellows. 

"Heya!" 

"Dude! Where'd you find all of this?" Hurley asked. 

"Locke 'n I found it all laying down in that big concrete area out there." Desmond pointed to the other side of the hatch, or the area that Jack and Locke had first blown up to get inside of there. "Apparently I'd been sitting there for a while." 

"And you never used it?!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"Nope." Desmond smiled. "I think Jack and Sayid are the ones coming next after you for the rest of the night. So you should be here for 'bout two hours." 

"Dude, can we mess around with these for a bit." Hurley asked. 

"You don't have to ask me. I'm not the one who owns them. No one does." Desmond stated, before exiting the hatch leaving Hurley and Charlie alone. Both of them turned their heads to each other, smiling as if it was Christmas, before they ran closer to the instruments. 

Charlie immediately picked up the first guitar he saw, giving it a strum before wincing at the broken melody that played from it. " 'Suppose this has to be tuned." He chuckled, starting to fiddle around with the turning keys. 

Hurley ran up to the drums, sitting down on the circular seat behind them. "I haven't played the drums in forever." He gasped, picking up the drumsticks. 

"You know how to play drums?" Charlie asked, shocked. Hurley smiled, 

"Yeah dude. I used to play them all the time at home for fun. Never really thought about doing anything big with it." Charlie strummed the guitar again, this time letting it hum out a sweet sound. 

"There we go." Charlie stated, as he started to strum 'You All Everybody' for practice. Hurley listened to it for a couple of minutes before joining in on the drums, playing a beat that sounded similar to the one in the song, but not exact. It didn't phase either of them though, as they continued to play, with Charlie eventually singing the lyrics. 

Both of them seemed to be having fun, playing and singing, not really conscious of anything around them. But as soon as they got in the zone, the button started beeping, snapping both of them out of it. Charlie sighed, 

"I'll get it." He put down the guitar and ran into the button room, leaving Hurley alone to think. He glanced at the instruments, then at Charlie, and then at himself as an idea formed in his head. 

When Charlie walked back into the room, Hurley looked up at him and smiled, 

"Dude, what if we held a concert at the beach?" He gushed. Charlie looked at him, a bit confused, 

"What?" 

"Think about it," Hurley stated, "we have all the instruments. All we need is two more people and we could start a band! Then we could play for everyone at the beach and provide a distractions so everyone could relax! Plus it would let you play some of your songs from Drive Shaft, as well as new ones you've written!" 

Charlie started to smile, "and we could set up a stage right off the shore, so that you could see the sky and ocean as we play! Of course we'd have to be able to take it apart, but it shouldn't be too much trouble if we get help from Sayid or Michael!" 

"Exactly!" Hurley exclaimed. "It would be perfect!" 

"There's one problem tho," Charlie realized, "how would we convince Jack to let us do it?" 

Hurley thought for a second, "we could just wait until we have a more concrete plan for all of this to ask him?" Hurley suggested. 

"That might work. Assuming he hasn't lost his marbles by then, like he does every other week." Charlie responded. 

"Alright then!" Hurley smiled, "Operation Island Band is a go!" 

"Island band? That’s what we're calling this? We should give it a proper name." Charlie suggested, "Y'know like how they do it in those mystery crime shows." 

"All those names are super far-fetched from what the actual mission is though, like they'll call a smoothie run 'Flying-Eagle Tackle Drop' or something" Hurley chuckled. 

"So then what if we call it something less ridiculous," Charlie suggested, "like harmony avalanche takedown?" 

"Dude, that’s perfect!" Hurley exclaimed. 

"Then operation Harmony Avalanche Takedown is a go!" Charlie gushed. 

And as they continued to come up with concepts for their idea, a new fate was set for the survivors of flight 816. A fate that could change everything for better, 

Or for worse.


	2. The Country and Blues Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The Korean dialogue written I used Translator.Com to write. I'm not sure how accurate it is, so if anyone knows Korean, can you leave a comment telling me if I did it right? Thank you!

The next day, Hurley and Charlie sat down just outside the beach camp jotting down a list of names of who they should ask to be in their band. 

"What about Bernard? He seems like a musical type?" Hurley suggested. 

"Probably not." Charlie sighed, "what about Miles?" 

"I don't think Miles knows how to play an instrument." Hurley pointed out. "What about Sawyer?" 

"Would he want to do it tho?" Charlie asked, "plus, we still don't know if he's knows how to play an instrument." 

"But he's, like, really into music. It wouldn't hurt to ask." Hurley cheered. 

"Alright then, which instrument? Theres Bass and Rhythm." Charlie gushed. 

"I don't know man, your better at the musical side of stuff than I am." Hurley shrugged. 

"Hm..." Charlie thought, "I think Sawyer would be good on Bass. He just seems like the type." 

"Alright! So now we just need someone for the Rhythm." Hurley said, "how about Juliet?" 

"Nah," Charlie sighed, "still don't trust her. What about Jin?" 

"Why Jin?" Hurley asked. 

" Well the man seems like he would enjoy it, plus it feels like most people here alienate both Jin and Sun from things just cause their a different ethnicity. Just doesn't seem fair." Charlie explained, "plus Jin seems like he'd be a good Rhythm guitar player, and he's our friend. It just wouldn't be the same without him." Hurley smiled, 

"Alright then, so it's us Sawyer and Jin! That is, if they agree to join." 

"Hopefully," Charlie sighed, getting up from is spot in the sand, "imna go ask Sawyer, you wanna find Jin and ask him?" 

"Sure thing dude." Hurley grinned, getting up as well. "Time for part two of Mission H.A.T." 

Both of then chuckled as they made their way to each person they were looking for. 

Charlie had walked over to Sawyer's tent to see if he was lounging about there, but to his surprise he wasn't. He tried looking around camp as best he could, before going to Kate to see if she knew where he'd gone off too. 

"I just have something to ask him is all." he beamed. 

"Well, I saw him and Jack walk over that way on the shore." Kate told him, pointing to the left, "It looked like they were talking about something serious." 

"Alright then, thanks!" He smiled. As he started making his way in the direction Kate alluded to, however, he noticed that her elbows and right hand were wrapped up in gauze, unlike when he saw her yesterday. 

"Hey Kate," He called out. She turned towards him. 

"Yea?" 

"Are you ok? You look a bit more wounded than yesterday." She looked away from him. 

"Oh! Yea... I just fell out of a tree getting fruit... it's nothing too bad..." She lied. Charlie couldn't tell however, so he continued on his way. 

When he walked over to where Kate directed him, he started to hear faint yelling. Recognizing it as both Sawyer and Jack, he headed towards it curiously. Sure enough he found the two, Sawyer with his arms crossed looking annoyed, and Jack with his hands on his hips yelling. Not wanting to be rude, Charlie stepped up behind a tree to wait for them to finish, deciding to listen in on their conversation. 

"Listen, until we know what's going on for sure, you can't tell anyone about what happened yesterday." Jack snapped. 

"But they should know what's going on so there not oblivious to it, if it happens again!" Sawyer yelled. "Isn't that the whole damn point of us staying together! To help and protect each other." 

"Were all together in order to survive. We don't know if it's going to happen to any of them, for all we know he's only going after us." Jack spat. 

"Oh yea, as if a psychopath and a ball of smoke will focus all their attention on a damn spinal surgeon, two criminals, and a damn Iraqi." Sawyer jabbed. 

"Do you really think what happened back there was just an isolated incident?! It's going to happen to us again, and possibly sooner if you don't keep your mouth shut!" Jack screamed. 

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sawyer shouted, smirking for a second before scowling. Jack was pretty much fuming at this point. 

"Sawyer, can you just promise me, that for once in your life, you'll keep quiet about it?" Jack insisted. Sawyer sighed, looking over to the sea. 

"Fine." He muttered. "but I ain't doin anything else for you." 

Jack started walking back towards the camp, a look of relief crossing his expression. As he moved away, Charlie slipped into view, pretending like he'd just gotten there. He passed Jack, he noticed that he had gauze wrapped around his arms the same way Kate's was, just flipped. Seeing that as odd, he continued up until he was behind Sawyer, lightly tapping his shoulder. 

Sawyer turned around, looking annoyed. 

"Heya Sawyer." Charlie gushed. 

"The hell you want, hobbit." He sighed. 

"I was just wondering, do you know how to play the bass guitar?" Charlie asked. Sawyer stared at him skeptically. 

"Why ya wanna know?" He asked. 

"Well, Hurley and I found some instruments down in the hatch so we wanted to start a band, and we figured you're be very much into music cause you seem like it, probably because your southern now that I think about it, so we decided we wanted to know if you could play the bass so we could ask you to join the band." Charlie rambled. Sawyer looked star-struck as he stared at Charlie. 

"You still didn't answer the question. Can you?" 

"… yes I can play the bass but that’s beside the point, you thought I was into music because I'm southern? That sounds like something I would say!" Sawyer babbled. 

"Well, we didn't really say it out loud, I just kind of thought about it in the moment," Charlie stammered, a bit embarrassed. "but since you know how to, do you wanna be in the band?" 

Sawyer thought for a moment, glancing behind Charlie to look at Jack and Kate who were happily talking together. 

"Does Jack know you're doing this?" Sawyer pressed. 

"No." Charlie muttered. 

"Good," Sawyer smirked, staring back at him "better if that Jackass doesn't know. Anyone else other than the three of us?" 

Charlie started to smile, "So you're in?" 

"Might as well be. Gives me something to do other than reading the same books over and over again. Now is there anyone else other than me you and chewy?" Sawyer responded. 

"Well right now Hurley's asking Jin, and if he says yes it'll be the four of us." Charlie gushed, walking back to the camp with Sawyer, trying his best not to ask about the gauze wrapped around his waist and stomach. 

Meanwhile, while Charlie was fetching Sawyer, Hurley walked up to Jin's tent, seeing him and Sun simply sitting down and chatting about the baby. At least that’s what Hurley inferred, seeing as they were talking in Korean. 

"소년이라면 아기 성호라는 이름을 붙이면 어떨까요?" Sun suggested. 

"나는 그것이 소년이 될 것이라고 생각하지 않습니다. 하지만 만약 그렇다면 성호는 좋을 것이다." Jin chuckled. 

"그래서 당신은 정말 우리가 딸을 가질 거라고 생각?" 

"물론." 

"H-hey guys!" Hurley chimed in. They both turned their heads towards him, both seeming very happy. 

"Hello Hurley!" She smiled. 

"Hello." Jin repeated, joyfully smiling. 

"I was wondering if you know how to play the guitar." Hurley asked, pretending to 

"I know how to play." He responded, "Why are you asking?" 

"Oh! Cool! Charlie and I wanted to start a band, and we were wondering if you would be a part of it!" Hurley responded. 

"A band?" Sun beamed, "why would you do that?" 

"Well," Hurley began, "we thought that if we started a band and held a concert here at the beach, then it would be a fun way to lift up everyone's spirits. Plus it would give us an excuse to hang out more! So whad'ya say?" 

Jin smiled as he thought for a moment. H looked over at Sun, who nodded her head, and then back at Hurley. "Alright." 

"Awesome dude!" Hurley gushed. "C'mon! We've gotta go meet up with Charlie, and hopefully Sawyer." He started walking over to the beach spot him and Charlie were at before, with Jin trailing behind him. 

Both Charlie and Hurley got to their spot at the beach at the same time, both appearing to be excited. 

"Looks like part two of mission H.A.T. was a success." Hurley beamed. 

"Mission Hat?" Sawyer jabbed, "What the hell is that?" 

"It's just the name we came up with to talk about our plan." Charlie beamed. 

"The Band Plan?" Jin asked. 

"Exactly." Hurley smiled. 

Sawyer smirked, "So is that the name of the band too?" 

"Well, actually we don't have a band name yet. We were going to wait and decide with everyone here." Hurley smiled. 

"Yeah! And now that were all here, what if we name the band Drive Shaft Two?" Charlie suggested. Everyone stared at him like he had three heads. 

"Dude, were not naming ourselves after the band you were a part of before." Hurley sighed. "What about the Light Side Siths?" 

"Like from Star Wars?" Sawyer chuckled, "Probably not. How 'bout the Haz-bins?" 

"Sawyer, no. We're not naming ourselves that." Charlie sighed. 

"Losties." Jin blurted. Everyone looked over at him. "What about Losties?" 

Each person thought about it for a second, before smiling. 

"Sounds good to me dudes." Hurley gushed. 

"Same here." Sawyer agreed. 

"Then it's settled," Charlie smiled, "from here on in, we'll be The Losties!" 

Everyone started talking with each other about song ideas, while Charlie stared out into the ocean. 

Everything would be fine. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in the next chapter! (hopefully if you decided to continue ;-;)


	3. Basket Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a bet with my Instagram (same tag as here) to see if I could finish this and post it tonight,  
> AND I JUST WON IT SO IM DRAWING A BAND POSTER WITH THE MAIN FOUR BAND MEMBERS OF THIS FIC LETS GOO!
> 
> Also, This chapter is based off the song Basket Case by Green Day, but for purposes of fiction, lets pretend like they came up with the song ;-;
> 
> enjoy!

Nine Days Before The Concert 

In order to practice with the instruments down in the hatch, the four of them had to sign up for hatch duty, so that no one else would be there. So when they approached Locke about it, he seemed quite intrigued. 

"What made you guys decide to wanna take up watches in the hatch?" He asked. 

Hurley stammered, "Well, uh..." 

"We just wanted to take part in something more, that’s all." Charlie interjected. "We've been here for 120 days and haven't really contributed much." 

Locke eyed Jin and Sawyer, who were standing behind Hurley and Charlie silent. Locke looked back at the two in front and smiled, 

"Well luckily for you I was going to head up there today, so I can just switch out with you guys." Locke chirped. "Besides, gives me a better chance to try and find Keamey." 

"Keamey's still alive? " Sawyer perked, suddenly intrigued. 

"Yeah." Locke explained, "saw him a couple of days ago near here. Anyway, since Analucia and Eko are up there right now, it might be best if only two of you go there for the first 108 minutes. Y'know, if you're doing something you're trying to keep secret." 

And with that, Locke winked, turned around, and headed into the jungle, leaving the group to be confused. 

"Creepy." Jin shuddered. 

"Definitely." Charlie agreed, "You think he knows?" 

"He probably just suspects something." Sawyer said, looking dazed. 

"Probably, but anyways who's gonna head up there first?" Hurley asked. 

"How 'bout you and Sawyer?" Charlie suggested, "It's probably better if I check up on Claire and Aaron, and better if Jin checks up on Sun before we go." 

"Yea." Jin nodded. 

"That's fine with me." Hurley smiled, "what about you dude?" 

Sawyer didn't respond, he just kind of stood there, lost in his thoughts. 

_Keamey was dead right? Him and Jack saw him lying there. But if it was fake then..._

"Yo! Earth to Sawyer!" Hurley shouted. Sawyer seemed to snap out of his daydream. "You good man?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's just go." Sawyer scoffed, starting to walk into the jungle. Hurley quickly started following behind him, as Charlie and Jin made their way to their lovers. 

For Sawyer and Hurley, it wasn't hard to make conversation amongst the two of them. While they were different in personality, they were similar in their likes and dislikes. So for most of the walk up there, they just talked about different shows and hobbies they used to do, things that they missed being able to try. But suddenly the conversation shifted from interests to crushes. 

"So, how's Moonbeam and you doin?" Sawyer teased. 

"Libby and I are fine. She actually wanted to go for a picnic tomorrow morning." Hurley beamed. 

Sawyer smirked, "Ah, so you've got a date with Ms. Sunshine." 

"I mean, I wouldn't necessarily call it that." Hurley stammered. 

"Uh huh, that’s what they always say." Sawyer chuckled. "But, it's nice to see that someone on this rocks having good fortune." 

"Yeah, what about you dude?" Hurley asked. 

"Hm?" 

"What's goin on between you, Kate, and Jack. I see you looking over at them a lot." 

Sawyer pondered a moment. 

"Nothin's going on between us. I don't ever wanna be with her again. I treated her badly, and she did the same to me." He sighed. 

"But then, why are you always staring at her?" 

Sawyer chuckled, "It's kinda funny everyone thinks I'm staring at her." 

Hurley stopped walking for a second, staring at him dumbfounded. "Wait-" he started. Sawyer turned around to face him. 

"You have a crush on Jack?!" He gasped. 

"Yea, I like him. What about it?" Sawyer smirked. 

"I just didn't think you were, you know-" 

"Gay? Yea, I'm a Pansexual. I like all genders" Sawyer chirped. Both of them started walking as Hurley continued to question him. 

"So then why don't you him out dude?" 

"Cause he's a stubborn bastard. Spends too much time worrying about the next thing, never just taking time to relax. So I know for a fact if I ask him out he won't actually end up doing it, he'll end up finding something else to worry about. Besides, I don't think he's gay, or at least I don't think he'll admit it, so I'll settle for annoying him." Sawyer rambled. 

"But dude, you'll never know if you don't ask. How do you think I ended up with Libby." Hurley pointed out. 

"I know, I know," Sawyer started, "I don't know why I haven't yet. Guess it's just habit of circumstance." As they finally reached the hatch, Hurley got an idea. 

"Dude, what if you asked him out as your date for the concert?" He suggested. 

"Heh, ok then Drumstick, how am I gonna be his date while I'm on stage playing?" Sawyer said. 

"Because then when it's done you two can hang out together." Hurley explained, "Plus if you're lucky, maybe something interesting will happen." 

"Right" Sawyer laughed, opening the hatch door. Both of them descended into the bunker, Sawyer still shuddering a bit. 

"Y'know, this place always creeped me out." Sawyer blurted. 

"Same dude. What if it's haunted by some sort of creepy old Dharma worker?" Hurley suggested. 

"What would that make us? The victims that would be haunted forever? Sounds more like something that whiskey king would deal with." Sawyer smirked. Both of them headed into the living area, where they saw Eko and Ana sitting and looking down at a piece of paper. 

"Hope we're not interrupting your party." Sawyer teased. Ana looked up towards the two of them, running up to them with the note in hand. 

"You want to explain what this is." She demanded, shoving the note straight into Sawyer's chest. 

"What, what is?" Hurley asked. 

"Read the note." Ana spat. Sawyer opened it up and looked at it, his eyes widening. Eko walked over and joined Ana's side. 

"Do you know why your name is on this?" He asked. Sawyer stayed silent. 

"Answer the ques-" 

"Ask Jack." Eko and Ana glanced at each other. "You wanna know why I'm on here ask Jack." Sawyer repeated. 

"Why would Jack know?" Eko questioned. Sawyer shoved the note back at them. 

"Because he'll most likely know more about this than me." Sawyer snarled. 

Analucia rolled her eyes, "Your lying." 

"And what if I am." 

"It poses a problem." 

Sawyer just started walking into the button room, brushing Ana off. 

"Hey!" She yelled, "You gonna tell us who Clementine is?" 

Sawyer stopped walking for a moment, but it was very brief. And as he did he thought a moment. 

"I ain't telling" He spat, continuing his way, away from everyone else. 

Hurley looked at Ana and Eko. 

"Uh, dudes. Can I, read that note?" Hurley asked, curiosity plaguing his mind. Ana handed him the note, 

"Give it back when you're done." She sighed, brushing past him towards the door. Eko went and sat down on the couch. 

Hurley opened the note and read this in his head: 

_Dear Sawyer,_

_You might want to watch out_

_Cause your dear sweet Clementine might not like_

_Losing her mother_

_You wouldn't want that would you?_

_I sent a note to three other people._

_I want you all to show up at the dividing line_

_In two days_

_If you don't these threats will become real_

_See you soon James._

Hurley looked dumbfounded at the paper, before handing it to Eko, who left to go meet Ana in the jungle. He seemed confused and worried at the same time. Who would write something like that? Why would someone do that? He walked into the button room where Sawyer was, sitting in a chair just staring at the screen. 

"Dude," Hurley piped up, "Are you, good?" 

"Yea, I'm doin' real peachy." Sawyer snapped. 

"I read the note." Hurley spoke, "Do you, wanna talk about it?" Sawyer looked up at Hurley and sighed, nodding his head. "Who was the girl mentioned in the note?" He asked. 

"That would be my daughter." Sawyer murmured. "She's only two." 

"When did that happen?" Hurley asked. 

"Well, I met her mother through a long-con. I tried to con her, but instead she wanted me to teach her how to con. So I did, and I started to fall for her, hell I even tried to get the guy who hired me to lay off. But, instead of him letting it go, he threatened both our lives. So I conned her. She reported me to the police, had me arrested, and then three months later, told me she had a kid, one she claimed was hers and mine." Sawyer explained. 

"Wow." Hurley gasped, "you two must've had a rough time raising her before crashing." 

Sawyer shook his head, "I never met her. I never visited her, hell I kept on telling her mom that she wasn't mine." He admitted, "yet I still saved money for her, sent it anonymously. I guess I just don't wanna disappoint her." 

"So, if she's only two, and her mom is somewhere else, how would this mysterious note hurt them?" 

"I don't know." Sawyer admitted, "But think about it like this. Two days ago, something happened to me, Jack, Sayid, and Kate. Something Jack won't let me talk about. Now two days later, a man with the intention to kill everything is spotted alive, and I get a threat towards someone I haven't mentioned once while being here. Something tells me whoever wrote that, can and will do what they say they will." 

Hurley just stood there, silently. He glanced down at the bandages on Sawyer. 

"The thing that happened two days ago, is that how you got those?" Hurley asked. 

Sawyer got up from the chair, ignoring the question entirely, and started walking into the living space. 

"So, where are all the instruments?" 

\--------------------------------------- 

"I'm just saying Charlie, writing a love song for everyone wouldn't be a bad idea." Claire laughed, as Charlie was scrambling through their tent to find his notebook. It contained bits and fragments of song lyrics he'd been writing down since he came here. 

"But wouldn't that embarrass you? Having a rock love song based off of you?" Charlie teased. 

"Oh yes, the embarrassment," She smiled, putting a hand to her forehead. Charlie laughed, finally finding the notebook in one of their bags. That, and the surprise he had for her. 

"You think Aaron's gonna be fine without me here for the night?" Charlie asked, looking into the crib, where Aaron was playing with a little plastic lid. 

"Yeah, we'll be fine while you're gone." Claire reassured. 

"Alright then," he beamed, "but before I go, I brought us something to eat first." He started taking out the surprise he brought for them, holding it up proud. 

"Peanut butter." Claire laughed, "How'd you remember?" 

"How could I not forget." Charlie smiled, "I was never able to give some to you. Figured now was a good time." He popped open the lid and tilted it over to her. She took her finger and dug it into the container, taking out a blob of peanut butter and putting it into her mouth. Charlie followed suit, both of them smiling and enjoying each other's company. But suddenly, Claire moved her head to look behind Charlie. 

"Isn't that Ana and Eko?" She blurted. Charlie turned his head around to see what she was talking about. Sure enough Eko and Analucia had come back from the hatch, Ana looking pissed and Eko looking numb. Both of them headed up to Jack, which got the attention of fellow survivors. Charlie on the other hand, wasn't that concerned by it at all. 

"Looks like that’s my que to head out," he sighed. He leaned in and gave Claire a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise." 

And with that, Charlie headed over to Jin and Sun's tent to grab Jin. 

"Hey Jin! You ready to go?" Charlie asked. 

"Why yelling?" Jin questioned. Charlie just shrugged 

"They probably just saw something that worried them." Charlie reassured. 

"Are you sure?" Sun interjected. "If that’s so maybe it's not such a good Idea for you two to go out there." 

"Maybe, we'll go ask them before we go, just to make sure it's safe." Charlie cooed. 

"Alright," Sun murmured, looking at Jin and Charlie warily, as they made their way towards Jack, Annalucia, and Eko. 

"He said if we wanted an explanation that we'd go to you. So explain." Ana demanded. 

"Listen, I'm still trying to figure this out too. Sayid, Kate, and I also got notes like this, so it could be fake, it could be real, I have no idea." Jack rambled. 

"Hey guys is everything alright?" Charlie asked as him and Jin reached the three standing there. "Jin and I we're going to make our way up to the Hatch, so we just wanted to know if it's safe." 

"Everything's fine up there. We just found-" Eko started. 

"We found something that isn't too concerning, so it should be safe to go up there." Jack interjected. Charlie and Jin just looked at each other before leaving the group and heading up to the hatch. 

"Why is Jack lying?" Jin asked. 

"Beats me." Charlie sighed, "We can probably find out if we ask Hurley and Sawyer." 

"Ok." He responded. For the rest of the trek Jin and Charlie stayed silent. They usually never talked with each other, very rarely hanging out. But halfway through their walk, a question formed in Charlie's mind. 

"So how's Sun's pregnancy?" He asked. Jin perked his head up. 

"Good." He smiled, "We're very happy." 

"Yeah, I bet. It's nice y'know? To have a child to take care of, to raise." Charlie stated. 

"Yes." Jin chattered, "I've always wanted to." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Back home in Seoul, it's something I always wanted. Sun's father is... hard. Having a daughter might ease that hardness." 

"So you wanted a kid so her father could be nicer to you all?" 

"Yes. I was told I couldn't, yet she is three months in." Jin smiled, "It is nice." 

"Huh yeah. You thought of any names for the baby?" Charlie asked. 

"Ji Yeon." He smiled. 

"Wow. That’s an incredibly pretty name." Charlie complimented, "and don't worry, judging by how you act here, you'll be wonderful parents." 

"Thanks." 

Jin and Charlie approached the Hatch door, hearing loud musical noises coming from inside. So, with glee, they opened the door and walked down into the living space of the hatch where Hurley was talking about drum patterns. 

"So, what if for this one I did a pattern sorta like duh, du-du-du-du-du duh?" Hurley asked, playing it after he said it. 

"That sounds good, at least for that lyric." Sawyer agreed. 

"Hey guys!" Charlie beamed, "whatcha working on?" 

"Oh! Hey dudes! I came up with a couple of lyrics for a song we could sing, and I was trying to explain how the drum parts sound in my head." Hurley gushed. 

"Really?" Jin gasped. 

"Yea! Hey Sawyer, why don't you sing them what I came up with?" Hurley asked. 

"I don't know." He sighed, "you sure you don't wanna do it?" 

"Nah man, I can't exactly sing." Hurley chuckled. 

"Yeah, why not hear what you guys got so far!" Charlie encouraged. 

"Alright," Sawyer smirked, picking up the base. Hurley counted to four before he started playing, cueing in the small base work Sawyer added to it. 

"Grasping to control, so I better hold on." He sang. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind play's tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid?" Then they stopped. 

"Or am I just stoned?" Charlie sung. Everyone looked at him confused. "Well, you guys just kinda stopped, and that line just came to mind as a natural way to finish it." He explained, "actually," 

He went and reached into the bag he brought and took out his journal, "what if we made that whole section the chorus?" He suggested. 

Hurley smiled walking over to the table in the side of the room and sitting down, Sawyer, Jin, and Charlie, following suit. 

"Yeah dude!" Hurley beamed. 

"What about the start?" Jin questioned. 

"Well that all depends on what it is exactly the songs about." Charlie stated, looking over to Hurley. 

"Oh, well, I kinda came up with the lyrics in regards to my bad luck. Y'know with the numbers n' stuff. I feel kinda worried about when they're gonna strike next, but at the same time, I remember how my mom said to me that I was making myself worried about nothing. So this kinda came to mind." Hurley explained. Charlie suddenly flipped through his journal and over to a page with a couple of sentences written. 

"Ok, then what about this for the beginning? I wrote it awhile back, but I think it kinda fits." Charlie smiled, showing them the words on the page. 

"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine, about nothing and everything all at once?" Jin repeated, confused. 

"Yea, it's kinda like saying your confused in a way." Sawyer poorly explained. 

"Dude, that works perfectly." Hurley said, "Oh! And then what if right after that it went 'I am one of those, complicated fools'?" 

"Might wanna replace complicated curly cue." Sawyer pointed out, "It don't sound right." 

"Well, I'm trying to say someone who seems complicated, but is over emotional and really moody as a fake out." Hurley explained. 

"So Melodramatic?" Sawyer asked. 

"Yea!" Hurley yelled, "that’s what I was thinking of!" 

"Alright," Charlie muttered, writing all that down with a pencil, "what next for that chorus part?" 

"To the bone?" Jin suggested. "Something to the bone?" 

"How 'bout neurotic?" Sawyer suggested. 

"What does that mean?" Charlie questioned. 

"It means someone who has Neuroticism, which is someone with more depressed moods, and who feel guilty, jealous, and angry more often than normal people. They've also got the whole anxiety shebang. So, if someone's singing about being paranoid and nervous, and then saying how they might be stoned, sounds like they'd be neurotic to me." Sawyer explained. Everyone just looked at him stupidly. 

"huh?" Hurley piped up. 

"It means someone who has a slight mental disorder." He sighed. 

"Ohhhhhh." The other three realized. 

"That sounds good, Neurotic to the bone, then I'll add 'no doubt about it' as a nice final tough to that section." Charlie beamed. "Now all we have to do is come up with the rest of the instruments and singing, speaking of which, Sawyer! Seeing as you are the only other person in this group who can sing, do you wanna be backup vocals too?" 

"I mean, if that’s fine with you guys." Sawyer stammered. Jin and Hurley nodded their heads. "Alrighty then." he gushed, "sign me up" 

"Great!" 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours had passed, with all of them playing and singing, and brainstorming ideas for their first song. Jin suggested they call it Basket Case, due to the fact he thought it was a cool phrase for the song, and the others had agreed. At this point, all of the lyrics and instrumentals for the song were all written down and planned out, the only other thing to do was practice. So, with their first song done, Charlie asked if they could discuss other matters in regards to getting the concert set up. 

"So, if we're going to do this, we need to figure out 1 the stage, 2 the lighting, 3 getting the instruments out of the hatch and into the beach, 4 hooking them up so they can play properly, and 5 getting people to want to watch." He explained. 

"That’s true. We still need the ok from Jack as to whether or not we can do it." Hurley sighed. 

"Don't ask Jack. He's too busy with other things to even think about okaying this. We'll just do it without asking him." Sawyer snapped. 

"But Jack will be angry, no?" Jin asked. 

"Just leave that to me," Sawyer sighed, "I'll deal with his temper-tantrum." 

"Alright, so going to number one, I was thinking we could ask Sayid and Michael if tey could build a stage. Eko might have some left over wood and bamboo from building his church, so we could use that in order to make it." Charlie said. Jin and Sawyer looked at each other, wearily. 

"Look, that's all fine and dandy but-" 

"Michael no good." Jin insisted. 

"Look, I know what he did to you two was bad, and you haven't talked to him since, but don't worry. He seems to be changed now. If it makes you two uncomfortable, Hurley and I can ask him instead of you two." Charlie reassured. Both Sawyr and Jin sighed, nodding their heads in agreement. 

"Ok, how about number two?" Hurley asked. 

"Bugs of light." Jin blurted. 

"You mean fireflies?" Sawyer asked. 

"Ah, yes, fireflies. They're used in campgrounds in Seoul for light." Jin explained. 

"Ok, but how would we find those here?" Charlie asked. 

"We could put them in jars." Hurley suggested, "Like leftover ones from different food containers." 

"Alright." Charlie stated. "What about three?" 

"Simple hanso. The van." Sawyer smirked. "Why did we even fix it up if not to use it for things?" 

"But how would we get the equipment into the van?" Hurley pondered. 

"We'd ask some people from the beach to help us with carrying everything out of the hatch and into the van. Hell, we can probably just ask Yahoo and Bonsai to help us with that. Easy." Sawyer coaxed. 

"Alright then, how 'bout four?" Charlie asked. 

"Dude, what if we asked that science-y guy from the freighter, y'know Daniel?" Hurley suggested. 

"And what's he gonna do, find a way to run a wire from here to there?" Sawyer laughed, "How much can he actually do." 

"But dude, it's at least worth a shot." Hurley effused. Sawyer looked skeptical. 

"Alright, just, don't get your hopes up." He sighed. 

"Okay, then the last thing is number five." Hurley beamed. 

All of them stayed silent, having no idea what to do to spread the word. In any normal situation, they'd post something on the internet to spread awareness, but this wasn't the normal world, it was an island with hatches and magic. So what could they possibly due to tell everyone? 

"What if," Sawyer started, getting up from where he was on the couch and running into the supply room. He ran back out with a stack of notebooks, sticky notes, pens, and some tape. "What if we made a bunch of flyers out of these? Do it old-school?" He suggested. 

"Well, we'd have to make enough for a t least 60 people, so that might take us a while, but its worth a shot!" Charlie bubbled. 

"Alrighty then! What are y'all doin just sitting there? We've got stuff to do!" Sawyer beamed, placing the materials down on the kitchen counter. 

And with that, then went to town, making as many creative flyers as they could think of, stretching well into the night, 

As the threat of destruction grew near.


	4. Secret Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, as I was writing the next chapter and realizing how goddamn long it was, I realized I could split it into two separate Chapters! So here it is! The next chapter will be finished soon I promise!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eight Days Before The Concert

Early that morning, about four o'clock, Hurley woke up from his sleeping state over the coffee table, due to the loud beeps coming from the button. Papers and sticky notes were scattered everywhere, stacks of unfinished and finished flyers piled up on the kitchen's counter. Sitting next to him was Charlie, who was resting on his back, his song notebook strung across his chest. Sawyer and Jin were fast asleep on the kitchen table, Jin's head on top of a stack of lined paper and Sawyer's face buried in the middle of a notebook. Both of them were also out.

Hurley just smiled, getting up and walking into the button room, wearily. However, when he entered the room his eyes widened, as he saw Benjamin Linus standing right in front of the computer, staring at him.

"Hello Hugo." He cooed, walking towards him.

"Guys, GUY-" he started shouting. Ben put a hand over Hurley's mouth, silencing him.

"Now, now Hugo, you wouldn't want to wake any of them up." He chuckled. Hurley just gave him a death stare.

"I need you to do something for me." He prompted, taking two pieces of paper out of his pocket, "I need you to give these to Sawyer, it's important that he gets these." He took his hand off of Hurley's mouth as he grabbed the papers.

"What are these? Are you going to threaten his daughter again?" Hurley asked.

"So he told you." Ben smirked. "What happens to her is all up for him to decide. As for those, it explains what I did when I struck him in the side."

"D-did you hurt all of them? Kate and Sayid too?" Hurley stammered. Ben just laughed.

"I never touched those two. Jack on the other hand," He smiled, "now that’s a different scenario." He started walking away, leaving Hurley

"I'd suggest you push that button. You only have about a minute thirty left," he told him, "Oh! And good luck with your concert. Maybe I'll drop by with one of my friends."

And with that, Ben disappeared, leaving Hurley by himself, absolutely terrified. He went up to the computer and pressed in the numbers, watching the clock reset to 108. As soon as it finished he stared down at the two papers, reading and combing through what they said. He sighed, knowing what he should do. So, he made his way back into the living space and walked up to Sawyer, lightly taping his shoulder to wake him up.

Eventually, Sawyer woke up, murmuring as he lifted his head. Hurley had to stop himself from smiling, due to the fact that there was a giant orange sticky note stuck to Sawyer's forehead. 

"What?" Sawyer gurgled, clearly still tired.

"I, uh, I need to talk with you in the other room." Hurley whispered, nodding his head towards Charlie and Jin. "Also, you have a little something stuck to your face."

"Hm," Sawyer yawned, reaching for his forehead. He found the sticky note and took it of, getting up and following Hurley as he walked into the other room. Hurley reached out of his pocket and held the two papers out to Sawyer.

"When I went to go press the button, Ben appeared. He gave these to me and said I needed to give them to you." Hurley explained.

"Wait, Ben was here?" Sawyer asked, suddenly more alert.

"Yeah, dude. And he told me he attacked only you and Jack, so why are Kate and Sayid wounded too?" Hurley demanded.

"Because something else attacked them." He snapped, grabbing the papers.

He read them over in his head,

Dear, James   
I realized threatening you wouldn't be enough motivation,   
So I should explain what I did to you and Jack.   
On the other paper, is a synopsis of what's in your wound   
By the time it heals you won't be able to remove it   
Which gives you three days left.   
If you come tomorrow, I won't hurt your daughters mother,   
And I'll remove what I put in your chest.   
Noon at the divider   
Don't be late,   
I'll see you soon James 

The ending of the first paper was the same as the note he got yesterday. He now knew who it was who sent it. So he read the second one.

Test Experiment 15: Brainwashing and Altering The Human Mind Remotely   
Experiment Status: Successful   
Notes: The experiment focused on taking the concepts found in the Hypersonic Effect and meshing them with the concepts of hypnosis in order to create a device that when injected into a subjects body, can remotely turn on and cause the subject to experience brainwashing. Essentially, the person with control over the device, would have complete control over the subject. Subject 337 was subjected to such conditions, yet was taken out of these conditions by unknown subjects from testing room 23. But the research gathered from there was used into the creation of the chip, which was helped in creation by an anonymous donor. The chip and device were tested on Subjects 137 and 202, by putting the chip inside one person's torso and one person's arm. It was proven to be successful. However, each time the person entered this brainwashed hypnosis and did what they were asked, the harder it was for the subject to come back from their brainwashed state, and the more and more violent they grew. It is recommended that this device is only used in dire situations and cases of insubordination. Please note that the following side effects will occur during the process: Complete change in eyes color, bleeding from the mouth and eyes in eyes color, shot periods of memory loss, and lustuious thoughts. 

Sawyer stared at the second paper, unable to move. He couldn't understand what he was looking at. He couldn't figure out why Ben would do this to him of all people.

"Dude, we need to go get Jack now." Hurley stated, "Cause whatever he did to you, he most likely did to him too." Sawyer looked up from the paper.

"In the morning." He sighed, "It's too early to worry him. I'll go talk to him before I go and ask Daniel about making the make-shift mic's." 

"Ok," Hurley consoled, wearily, looking concerned.

"Hey," Sawyer sighed, putting a hand on Hurley's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be fine Hugo. Jack'll know what to do and he'll help us figure all this o-" Sawyer suddenly winced as he coiled into his side. Hurley went over to steady him.

"Dude. You need to go see him. Now." Hurley demanded, "don't put it off, especially if it's starting to affect you."

Sawyer stared at him before sighing, "Fine. But I shouldn't go alone."

Hurley gave a small smile before the two of them walked back into the living room. Sawyer went to grab some of the stuff he needed for Daniel, the list of equipment and the perfectly drawn models Jin drew up. He still found it surprising that the man was talented artist, yet he never showed off his work. As for Hurley, he walked up to Charlie's guitar, picked it up, walked into the middle of the room, and played the loudest broken chord Sawyer had heard in his life. This of course, woke up Charlie and Jin from their slumber.

"도대체!" Jin shouted.

"Bloody hell." Charlie screamed.

"Sorry," consoled Hurley, "I needed to wake you guys up."

"Well that sure worked." Charlie snapped, getting up and swiping the guitar from Hurley's hand.

"다음번에는 그렇게 하지 않시겠습니까?" Jin muttered.

"No one can understand you Jinbo." Sawyer sighed.

"Hey, why are you getting your stuff? What time is it?" Charlie asked.

"One, it's too early. Two, I have to see Jack about something urgent." Smirked Sawyer.

"Why?" Jin groggled.

"Cause Ben came and gave me this thing to give to Sawyer that talks about him and Jack." Hurley blurted.

"What thing?" Charlie questioned, a tone of anger lacing his voice.

"Good question. If you wanna come with me, I'd be happy to explain on the way. If not, me and Anton over here are gonna go. I'll still ask Daniel about the tech, so don't worry." Sawyer urked.

"Count me in." Charlie said, running around to grab the stuff he brought with him. "I wanna know what's going on."

"Fine by me shorty," Sawyer smiled, "You two gonna be fine here for now?"

"Yeah dude, we'll be fine. Just, make sure you tell us if you're ok when you get back." Hurley stated.

"너희들은 자신을 다치게 할 거야." Jin sighed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Be careful. Don't get hurt." Jin repeated.

"Got it." Sawyer nodded. He headed for the doorway, Charlie following behind him.

"we'll be back soon!" Charlie promised, closing the door behind him.

Sawyer and Charlie started making their way through the shaded trees and leaves, the light from the rising sun being the only thing to light their path. At first they were silent, neither of them talked. It wasn't until Sawyer winced for the second time that day, that Charlie spoke up.

"So, you going to explain what's going on?" He persisted. Sawyer glared at him, his eyes seeming to pierce him with a type of stubbornness Charlie couldn't quite place. But, Sawyer sighed, as he began to speak.

"I just need to know that what I'm about to say won't get repeated to anyone. Especially Jack. promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but at this point you need to know. We're not gonna work together as a band if we keep secrets." He insisted. Charlie nodded his head yes,

"I give you my word. Now talk."

Sawyer half-smiled, before continuing on the path, "Three days ago, when Sayid and Jack were coming back from their hatch shift, and Kate and I we're going to meet up with them, we saw a figure in the distance. He was all misshapen from head to toe, appearing almost as an amalgamation of everyone here. Us, not knowing who or what it was, shouted to it, thinking if it was a person they we're most likely lost. But this thing, it wasn't a man, or a living thing, it was that monster. 

"It turned around, smiling at us with this twisted, gleeful grin, before shifting into this big ball and dashing straight for us. Jack and I pulled out the guns we had on us and tried to shoot at it, but all it did was piss him off more. He ended up swarming all four of us and pinning us down. Of course, after he did this, the island psychopath had to show up.

"He called the monster the Man In Black, or MIB. Then he started talking to us, most of it was cryptic bullshit, but the thing that stuck with me, at least, was how he referred to us as being valuable. Of course, we weren't gonna just stay silent, so we spat back, trying to get him to let us go. That’s when he had the MIB wound Kate and Sayid, while he walked up and hurt Jack and I. Apparently when he did, he put this in both of us." Sawyer handed Charlie the second paper with the test information. Charlie read it over his eyes widening,

"And Jack doesn't know this is in him?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. That's why we're going to him." Sighed Sawyer, "Anyway, after we were wounded, it seemed like they were gonna take us with them, back to that mini island Jack, Kate, n' I had been on before. But, Jack grabbed my gun that was on the floor, and shot Ben in the shoulder. And then, that lunatic turned around, smiled, and tried to get him to put the gun down by threatening my life. But Jack said he wouldn't do it, cause apparently he was paying attention to half the stuff that man spewed out before. Of course, Ben didn't. The MIB released us and then they left, leaving Jack to try and help fix us all up."

Charlie looked at him, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Any you guys didn't tell anyone this, WHY?!" Charlie yelled.

"Because Jack thinks they're only gonna attack us, which is what I keep arguing with him about. Even if he's right, and they are just trying to get us four, what's stopping them from attacking everyone at that beach, just so they can capture us." Sawyer explained.

"Or what's stopping them from attacking the band." Charlie fretted.

"Exactly." Sawyer sighed. "Y'know, maybe I shouldn't be in the band. I could pose a risk for you guys, and I don't wanna do that. You got Aaron and Claire, Jin's got Sun and their baby on the way, and Hugo's got Libby. I don't want Ya'll to get hurt because of me."

"Sawyer, no. You shouldn't. Yes, with what's going on is a risk, but we risk our safety and our lives every day we wake up here. It won't be the same without you." Charlie consoled.

"The band could be the same. We've only been together as a band for two days."

"Yes, but why do you think we choose you in the first place?" Charlie smiled, "Your our friend. Whatever happens we'll be there. Whether you like it or not." 

Sawyer smiled at the thought, "Heh, thanks shorty."

At that point, they had reached the calm and quiet beach, an unusual sight to be had. With haste, Sawyer and Charlie walked up to Jack's tent, Charlie waiting outside while Sawyer went in.

As soon as he opened the tent flap, he saw Kate and Jack sleeping soundly. Kate was curled up in a ball, grabbing onto a blanket tightly in her PJ's. Jack was turned the opposite way, almost looking uncomfortable about the person he was sleeping with, his left arm twitching a bit. Sawyer sighed, before kneeling down and tapping Jack on the shoulder, hoping to wake him up without disturbing Kate.

"Hey, Jack, it's me Sawyer." He whispered. Jack slowly propped himself up, opening his eyes slowly.

"Sawyer?" He yawned, "what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Hatch?"

"I was. But something happened." He sighed. Jack's head perked up.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Sawyer glanced over to Kate, nodding his head towards her,

"Might be better if we talk about this outside." He murmured. Jack nodded his head.

"Fine, just give me a second I have to grab a shirt." Jack stated. That’s when Sawyer realized Jack hadn't been wearing one the entire time. He lightly blushed, smirking.

"Why? Got something you wanna hide?" He teased.

"Maybe," Jack smiled, "I'm not like you, walking around with your shirt half open."

"Why would I wanna hide all of-" Sawyer started, before letting out a low hissing sound, coiling into his wound for the third time today. Jack pulled a blue t-shirt over his head, immediately going to Sawyer's side.

"You've been feeling pain in your wound too." Jack realized, as he helped Sawyer out of the tent. He saw Charlie with the two papers in hand. "What's Charlie doing-"

"He knows, so does Hurley. Ben approached them earlier today." Sawyer lied.

"Ben got in the hatch." Jack asked.

"Yeah, gave us quite the scare." Charlie sighed. Sawyer looked down near the bottom of Jack's tent, noticing a note left for Jack. He went and picked it up, handing it to him.

"I think this one's for you doc," he sighed. Jack took the note and read it out loud

"Dear Jack, Sawyer has what you need to know. Read his notes." Jack repeated. He looked up at Charlie. "Are those the notes?"

"Yeah," Charlie stammered, handing them to Jack. Jack read both them over, his expression growing more and more worried. When he finished it, he looked over to Sawyer.

"We've gotta get these out of us, now."


	5. Hayloft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I just wanna start by apologizing for two things:
> 
> 1\. This took longer than I thought to post. I wrote way too much and then hit a sort of road block and that just made it longer to release so I’m very sorry for that!
> 
> 2\. This chapter is long. Like, EXTREMELY long. I didn’t mean fir this too happen but there are a lot of important scenes in here that are gonna have a certain effect of the story that I can’t take out so, again I’m sorry this is long!
> 
> QUICK WARNING: This chapter has some gore described. Please don’t read if you don’t like that
> 
> Also, this is based off the song Hayloft by Mother Mother, and like last time we’re gonna pretend that The Losties made it! Ok? Ok!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dude, these eggs are so good!" Hurley gushed, wolfing down the breakfast Jin had whipped up. A couple of hours had passed since Sawyer and Charlie had left, and to pass the time, Hurley had been finishing up flyers while Jin decided to make breakfast for the two of them. 

"Thank you." Jin beamed, "I used to do this each morning for Sun before work. Back before I was.." He was trying to find the right word. 

"Sick? Let go? Promoted?" Hurley asked. 

"Promoted! Yes. Before I was promoted." Jin smiled. 

"Well, then, what happened when you were promoted?" Hurley asked. 

Jin thought for a moment before half-smiling, "I became a bad husband." 

"Oh," Hurley muttered, embarrassed he asked. 

"It's ok. I've changed a lot since being here. We've become better." Jin reassured, "I've learned to control my temper, and be kinder." He sat down across from Hurley. 

"That's good dude." Hurley said, "I mean, I would never want to hurt the people I love cause of a bad job. Why would you stay there anyway?" 

"Because her father was the employer." 

"Oh." Hurley realized, "Well, then why didn't you ask him to take it easier on you? He should've understood if you married his daughter." JIn just shook his head. 

"Honor." He sighed, "I needed his respect, and to uphold his family honor. It's how we work." 

Hurley smiled, thinking about that more, "I mean, trying to uphold honor is definitely something to admire." 

"Yes, it can be." Jin sighed. "You don't do that in America?" 

"No," Hurley chuckled, "We barely think about our families honor. We just do what we want, sink to different lows to get what we want. We betray, steal, lust, and never think about anyone but ourselves. It's definitely messed up dude." 

"Really?" Jin gasped. 

"Really." Hurley reinforced, "We're not as good as we're hyped up to be." 

"Hm." Jin murmured, surprised. 

"But, I guess it doesn't really matter. You know, considering that were here." Hurley murmured. 

"Yea, I guess it doesn't." Jin smiled. 

As they finished up their food, they heard the hatch door open, two sets of footsteps walking down. Curious as to who it was, Hurley got up and looked into the doorway, where he was greeted by Libby and Juliet. 

"Surprised to see me?" Libby beamed, smiling. Hurley lit up, quickly scooping her up and giving her a giant hug. Jin walked up to Juliet. 

"Hey." He smiled. 

"Hey," she responded, "How's Sun feeling?" 

"Good." Jin beamed, "Much better now." 

"Glad to hear it," she smiled. 

"What're you two doing here?" Hurley asked, looking at them curiously. 

"Well, Juliet and I decided to check up on how your Band was going?" Libby smiled, "Plus, I came cause I missed you, and to try and find things for our Picinic today." 

"How did you find out about the band?" Jin asked. 

"Libby told me." Juliet chuckled. 

"So much for a surprise." Hurley murmured. The two women laughed, walking into the room. 

"Man, this place is a mess," Libby sighed, "what were you guys doing?" 

"Making flyers" Jin beamed. "We thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone." 

"Yea! Which reminds me, I said I would go and hand these out to everybody today, I'll have to get them all sorted up." Hurley gushed, starting to stack them all up into piles, to wrap up neatly. 

"Let me help you with that." Juliet smiled, picking up a few of the papers and stacking them neatly next to the stacks Hurley made. Jin had started cleaning up the plates that were on the table, while Libby went into the supply closet to grab some blankets and a basket. 

"I should probably get going. I need to go find some jars." Jin stated, grabbing the bag he had brought with him. Libby tossed over a tote bag to Hurley for the papers, 

"Cool! Hurley and I will leave with you," Libby said, closing the closet and walking into the pantry. Hurley gathered up all the papers, smiling as he headed towards the door, 

"Do you need help with any of that?" He asked, slinging the tote of flyers over his shoulder. 

"Yes, actually, can you help me carry this?" She asked, handing him a blanket. 

"Of course!" He gushed, taking it, he looked over to Juliet, "Are you gonna be ok, y'know, being here alone?" 

"Yea, I should be fine." She reassured, "You guys go on ahead." 

"See you." Jin smiled, walking out the door, with Libby and Hurley close behind. And with that, the three were off, leaving Juliet to her own devices 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Heya!" Charlie grinned, walking towards Sayid and Shannon, who were sitting by the edge of the beach, eating some fresh fruits with each other, "How's your head injury doing?" 

"It's doing ok. Bit of swelling and pain, but it's doing fine." Sayid reassured. 

"Well that’s great to hear." Charlie smiled, "Jack just wanted to know." 

"Of course he did," Shannon sighed, "When is he ever not asking about people's health." 

"True," Charlie chuckled, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" 

"What do you need?" Sayid pondered. 

"Well, I need you and Michael to help build something." Charlie explained, "You see, a couple of people, including me, decided to start a band, and we wanted to play a concert here to lift everyone's spirits. The only problem, is that we'd need a stage, and as you can see, there are none that exist here." 

"And, where would we put this stage? We'd have to build it so that it's not blocking other structures or foot traffic here at the main beach." Sayid pointed out. 

"Oh, I uh, didn't think about that" Charlie stuttered, looking a bit ashamed. 

"What if you just put it over by the sand near Eko's church?" Shannon suggested, "It's not like there's any other places it can go." 

"That could work." Sayid agreed, "But we'd need a lot of materials, and a lot of hands." 

"Well, I'm sure that everyone in the band would be willing to help, and when I ask Michael I'm sure him and Walt will help out too." Charlie beamed. 

"Don't forget about me." Shannon said, "I'd be willing to help too, and who knows, maybe Boone will too." 

Charlie was a bit shocked by Shannon's eagerness to help out. It didn't seem like something she'd want to do. Then again, she did help out with the transmitter and Rosseau's map, so he shouldn't be shocked. 

"Great! Well, I'll leave you to be to enjoy your fruit. Do you know where Michael is?" 

"He should be over with Bernard." Sayid told him, pointing towards Rose and Bernard's tent. 

"Thanks!" Charlie smiled, heading over. When he got there, he saw Walt and Rose playing Backgammon right next to the tent. 

"When did you get so good at this?" She smiled, moving one of her pieces. 

"Don't know." Walt shrugged, "I usually play with Mr. Locke, but he's still not back from his trip." 

"Hey there!" Charlie greeted. 

"Hey." Walt said, keeping his focus on the game. 

"Well hello there," Rose beamed, "You want to play against him after we're done with our round?" 

"No than you. Actually, I came here looking for Michael." Charlie smiled. 

"My dad's inside with Bernard." Walt stated. 

"He's helping us out with our roof. We think there's a hole in it." Rose explained, "I'm sure they're not doing anything too important though, so head right on in!" 

"Thanks." Charlie said, entering the tent before him. Sure enough, Michael and Bernard were holding some tarp up to the roof, as Michael sealed it in. 

"There you go. Should keep the roof together." He told him. 

"Thanks!" Bernard smiled. 

"Heya guys." Charlie greeted. 

"Oh, hey Charlie!" Bernard grinned. 

"Hey man," Micahel sighed, "What's up?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. Got a minute?" Charlie asked. 

"Sure. You don't have a hole in your roof, do ya?" Michael teased. 

"Heh, no, but I've got a project." Michael looked at him curiously. 

"What kind of project?" He asked. 

"Well, recently me and a couple other blokes started a band, and we wanted to build a stage where we could perform on." Charlie explained. "We already asked Sayid and he said he'd be willing to help, but I thought you'd also be a huge help in building it." 

"Wait a minute, you decided, out of everything going on, starting a band would be the best decision?" 

"Well, we thought it would help with relaxing everyone." he murmured, feeling embarrassed. 

"Well, alright then, where you gonna build it?" Michael asked. 

"Well, were not exactly sure, but we were thinking next to Eko's church." Charlie said, "But were going to need a lot of materials, probably like the stuff you got from the raft." 

"I can make that work, but we're both gonna have to chop down a lot of bamboo and trees to do it." 

"I'd be up for that." Charlie grinned, "Oh, by the way, Jack wanted to know if you had any sort of spare ripped clothing he could borrow." 

"What?" Michael questioned, "Why would he need that?" 

"Beats me, do you have some?" He insisted. 

"… yea. From when I got my son back from the others. I'll give it to you on the way to my tent." Michael responded, heading over to his tent with Walt following close behind. "Who's in this band of yours?" 

"Oh! It's me Hurley, Sawyer, and Jin! We actually wrote up one song to sing already." Charlie gushed. Michael's face grew pale. 

"Sawyer and Jin are in the band, and their ok with me helping?" Michael gasped. 

"Well, to be honest they're not exactly keen on it, but I was able to convince them. They still don't trust you though, after what you did." Charlie cooed. 

"I was just getting my son back. You'd do whatever it took to get Aaron back, wouldn't you?" Michael insisted. 

"They were willing to get your son back already. You didn't have to lie to everyone about it." 

"But what would've happened if I did, and more people came. What would they have done to Walt if I didn't comply with what was being asked? The others aren't people you should mess with. Their leader guy, Benjamin, if he wants something he'll get it. So, I didn't wanna risk anything. Yea, it sucks that nobody trusts me, and yea it sucks that I don't have my best friends anymore, but I did what I thought I had to in order to save him." 

"Alright, but you still didn't have to do it the way you did." 

"Maybe," Michael sighed, "But there's nothing I can do now." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well hey there Dr. Electric." Sawyer laughed, leaning up against the side of a tree as he stared out to Daniel and Charlotte, who were fiddling around with different old metal pieces from the crash in the clearing with the van. 

"Oh, uh, hey they're Sawyer." Daniel stammered. 

"What the hell do you want?" Charlotte insisted. 

"Woah, slow your roll there princess, I just wanted to ask you guys some sciency questions." Sawyer smirked. 

"First of all, it's Scientific not Sciency, second of all, why do you wanna ask me about stuff like that? You've never shown an interest in it before." Daniel asked. 

"Well, I'm mostly asking for my friends. We started this band, and we wanna hold a concert out on th' beach. Only problem is, there ain't exactly and electrical outlets out there, or microphones." Sawyer explained. 

"So you want us to figure out how to fix that?" Charlotte asked. 

"Exactly." Sawyer nodded his head. 

"Well, realistically speaking we'd need some sort of larger power source," Daniel rambled, walking over to his notebook to turn to a fresh page, "then we'd need to create wires that could safely carry that electricity over to the beach at a reasonable distance, and then be attached to an adaptor so you could use it. However this tube would need some sort of cooler to make sure the energy inside of it doesn't overheat." Daniel explained. Sawyer stared at him confused. 

"What?" 

"It basically means we'd need to make a large extension cord." 

"Oh," Sawyer realized, "Well then how would we make that?" He asked. 

"Well, all we'd really need is a bunch of thin and long metal pieces that are tied up together, and a power source. At least for the basic stuff." Charlotte huffed. 

"But don't wires need-" Sawyer let out a hiss before holding his side, continuing as if nothing happened, "Don't wires need some sort of complicated gizmos to them?" Daniel and Charlotte looked at each other before continuing. 

"Not really. Most wires are made of conductors of electricity, and metal is capable of conducting energy." Daniel explained. 

"Oh," Sawyer murmured, "Well, what about the microphones?" 

"Those might be a bigger problem, because that would require certain types of technology we don't have. Did any of your friends have any ideas for what they thought could work." Daniel asked. 

"Yea, Jin drew up a couple of ideas for them," Sawyer took out the papers he took from Jin earlier and handed them to Daniel. Him and Charlotte looked at them thoroughly. 

"This could certainly be doable, for the most part. But somethings on here are most likely near impossible with the stuff we have." Charlotte sighed, "But, we'll see what we can do. Just, don't get your hopes up." 

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice." He whispered, turning around to walk away. 

"Hey, Sawyer," Daniel yelled. 

"Hm?" 

"You might want to go see Jack about that side. It's, uh, a bit darker than it should be." Sawyer glanced down to his side, 

"Already on that Rocky the Raccoon." He smirked, before walking away to the beach. "Thanks." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack was pacing around his tent, his hand over his mouth as he thought. He was getting impatient, he wanted to get this over with. Earlier in the morning, Sawyer had agreed to let Jack try to find and take out the chip Ben put in him, and in return Sawyer would do the same with Jack's guidance. But, instead of doing it right away, Sawyer had to run some arrands quickly, so Jack had been sitting and waiting. He asked Charlie to help him find some things, but he still wasn't back with them. And to top it all off, Kate had been interrogating him all morning. 

"So you and Sawyer did nothing when you got up and left at 4 am in the morning?" She insisted. 

"Yes, nothing happened, he just wanted to talk," Jack reaffirmed, for the third time. "Why are you so insistent that something more happened?" 

"Cause your fidgeting, not checking in on anything. And you keep on wincing at you arm." She sighed. 

"I'm not-" he brought his arm in, holding it tightly, "I'm not wincing. Your just being paranoid." 

"I'm the one being paranoid? You won't stop trying to figure out what happened with Ben and MIB. Your so worried about tomorrow when the solution is simple." 

"And what would that be? Running in with guns and shooting everyone? Getting other people to follow and put all those people they threatened at risk? One wrong move and they all die." 

"But his threats are empty." 

"How do you know that." 

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie piped in. Both of them stopped and looked at him. 

"No, no you're not interrupting anything. Did you get the stuff I asked you for?" Jack asked. 

"Yea, it's all here in the bag," Charlie smiled, "I hope you didn't have a color preference." 

"What stuff?" Kate snapped, trying to take the bag. Charlie moved back, keeping it behind him. 

"I don't think this is yours to take," He said, handing the bag off to Jack. 

"Thanks." He sighed. 

"What are you gonna do with the stuff in there?" Kate insisted. 

"Why you wanna know?" Sawyer piped in, surprising everyone, "Think we're up to somethin' illegal?" 

"With you involved, always," She teased, immediately changing her mood, she went to walk over to him, but he pushed her aside, walking up to Jack and Charlie. 

"You got everything you need doc?" He asked. 

"Almost, just got to get some things from the tent, I'll be right back." Jack smiled, heading into his tent. 

"So, how'd it go with Daniel?" Charlie asked, hopeful. 

"Well, he said the whole power chord thing would be possible, but the microphones are the bigger issue." Sawyer sighed. Charlie looked a bit sad. 

"Don't worry though, he said he's gonna see what he could do. Knowing him, he'll probably come up with something genius that we can use for the concert." Sawyer reassured. 

"What concert?" Kate asked. 

"Oh! We started a band." Charlie smiled. 

"… what?" 

"You surprised freckles?" Sawyer smirked. 

"… you decided to make a band?" Kate sighed. 

"Yes, we did, I'm sure your shocked, anyway Sayid and Michael sadi they'd be willing to help build the stage, but their gonna need extra hands, so I volunteered us all to help out. Is that ok?" Charlie rambled. 

"Sure, just don't expect me to make conversation." Sawyer sighed. Jack came out of his tent, carrying a backpack. 

"You ready?" Jack asked. 

"Yep." Sawyer grinned. 

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to come? It might be better." Charlie offered. 

"Thanks, but we'll be fine." Jack reassured, "besides, it might be good if you spent some time with Claire." 

"Where are you two going?" Kate asked. 

"Just up the beach." Sawyer sighed. 

"Oh well then I'll go with you." Kate insisted. 

"No Kate, you won't" Jack snapped. 

"Why not? What are you guys gonna do that I can't join you for?" Kate spat. 

"Does it matter what we do freckles?" Sawyer jabbed. 

"Yea, because you're keeping it a secret." She laughed, "why won't you just tell me what you're doing." 

"Cause you don't need to know! God, can I just do something for once this week without you digging your nose into it?!" Jack yelled. Kate looked shocked, while Charlie and Sawyer looked uncomfortable. 

"I'm... just...gonna go..." Charlie whispered, sliding away from them towards Claire. 

"Fine," She gritted, walking away with her fists clenched. Sawyer and Jack looked at each other, before turning around and heading down the beach. 

For the first couple of minutes, both of them were quiet. Jack was scowling while Sawyer didn't really know what to do. 

"So," he started, "looks like freckles and you aren't exactly on speaking terms anymore." 

"Yea, well I could care less. I've gotten so tired of her routine where she switches between the two of us." Jack sneered, "she can stay with you for all I care." 

"You think I want her to stay with me?" Sawyer sighed, "I'm sick of it too, I hate it. I don't even like her that way." Jack looked over to him confused, 

"Wait, but if you don't like her, why'd you make-out with her back when we were captured?" 

Sawyer smiled, "I don't know doc, if someone wanted to make out with you would you turn it down? Besides, she only did it cause she thought I was gonna die." 

"That's pretty selfish." Jack said, "leading her on like that." 

"She does it to us." Sawyer pointed out, "You've just gotta play the same way she does." 

"So act like you?" Jack teased. 

"Oof," Sawyer smiled, pretending like he was offended, "there's nothing wrong with acting charming." 

"I don't think charming's how I'd put it." Jack laughed. 

"Well then, how would you put it?" Sawyer smirked. 

"More like, being a jackass." Jack smiled. 

"Hey! I am not a Jackass." Sawyer chuckled. Jack eyed Sawyer, raising his eyebrows, "Ok fine, I can act like that a lot." 

"Anyway, if you don't like Kate, who do you like?" Jack asked. 

"Ah, well, that’s for me to know and you to find out. Besides, I might ask them about it soo-" Sawyer suddenly toppled over as he hissed, holding his side. Jack had tried to catch him, but at the same time this happened, Jacks elbow and arm spiked in pain, causing him to pull them close to him. 

"H-how much farther are you planning on going?" Sawyer asked. Jack looked behind them, not being able to see the camp. 

"This should be good." He sighed, dropping his backpack. Sawyer brought himself upright, sitting down on the sand. 

"So, how's this gonna work exactly?" Sawyer questioned. Jack started taking some of the old and battered clothes from the bag and layed them down on the sand like a tarp. 

"Your gonna lay down on the tarp, I'm gonna re-open the wound, then I'll look around for the chip and pull it out carefully, and then I'll seal everything back up." Jack explained. 

"Then I've gotta do that to you with your elbow." Sawyer shuddered. 

"With my help. I'd do it myself but, I can't exactly reach there." Jack sighed. He took out some tools he brought, like a scalpel and gauze, and then took out some mini bottles of alcohol. Sawyer looked at them confused. 

"What, you planning on getting us drunk?" He smirked, "Didn't think you'd do that sheriff." 

"It's for the wounds. To disinfect." Jack smirked. Sawyer just turned away, 

"Oh," He murmured, looking disappointed. Jack just laughed at him. 

"If there's some after, maybe we can each take a shot." Jack suggested. 

"Alrighty then." Sawyer smiled. Jack finished setting everything up, making sure he knew where everything was. He looked at Sawyer. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. Sawyer nodded, pulling off his shirt, 

"Yea, let's get this over with." 

For the most part everything went smoothly, Jack was able to open up Sawyer's wound and find the chip, although the size of it was about the same as a dime, with a tiny bump in the center that was empty. When it came to Jack's arm however, things were a bit different. Sawyer was immediately nervous, especially with having to do something he'd never done before, which caused him to be a bit unsure about it. 

"Are you sure you can't just do this yourself? I mean I know you can't really see there, but I could get a mirror, or tell you what your doing-" 

"Sawyer," Jack smiled, looking at him, "everything's going to be fine, alright?" 

Sawyer looked at him skeptically, "But what if I-" 

"You won't. Trust me." Jack assured. Sawyer sighed, unwrapping the gauze around Jack's elbow. Everything after that went ok. Sawyer was able to figure out what to do with Jack's help, and he was able to find and take out the chip. He started wrapping up Jack's elbow, relived it all went ok. 

"Not bad for your first time." Jack smiled, trying to lift the mood. 

Sawyer smirked, "Well, good thing I had an ok teacher helping me." 

"Just ok?" Jack chuckled. 

"Yea," Sawyer beamed, "not the best, but certainly the most helpful." 

"Well, that’s certainly better than-" All of a sudden they were both interrupted by a loud blood-curdling scream, seemingly a girls voice. Both of them turned their heads immeaditly towards the sound. 

It was coming from the camp.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You what?!" Libby laughed. 

"I'm serious! I did win the lottery! It brought me all this bad luck, so I'm happy to be rid of it." Hurley beamed. 

"But all that money, and you're happy it's gone?" Libby smiled. 

"It was cursed money." Hurley corrected, "So yea, pretty much." 

Libby just laughed, as Hurley went to get another piece of fruit from the basket they'd brought. He thought for a moment before turning to Libby. 

"Hey Libby," He started, "I was thinking about it, and, I don't really know much about you. We always talk about me, and what I like, but never about what you like. So, why don't you tell me something about you?" 

Libby looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them, "Oh, um, well, there's nothing really interesting about me." 

"I'm sure that’s not true," Hurley beamed 

"No, really, I don't have much of a story to tell. I went to school, got a PhD to do therapy, married a man who passed due to a sickness, and that’s pretty much it." She sighed. 

"But you don't have like, a favorite memory? Or something you absolutely love?" Hurley asked. Libby thought for a moment, smiling a bit, 

"Well," she started, "I do enjoy boating. Me and my husband used to do it all the time on the weekends, up at Chesapeake bay in New York. We would do all sorts of things, like claming or just relaxing. It was nice." 

Hurley smiled at her, "Sounds like it was fun." 

"It was," She half-smiled, "Don't know if I'd do it again after all of this though." 

"Yea," Hurley laughed, "I guess not huh." 

"Anyway," Libby beamed, "how's your band going?" 

"Oh, we're doing alright. We've started writing up some more music this morning before you came. Jin had this idea for a song, well more like a tune. There aren't any lyrics yet." Hurley gushed, "and once the flyers are handed out, who knows, maybe some other people might volunteer to help make songs too!" 

"I don't think that’s how a bands supposed to work." Libby chuckled. 

"Maybe," Hurley stammered, "but were not exactly a 'real' or 'professional' band. Plus, we started this because we wanted to lift everyone's mood up. Singing people's songs will definitely help with that." 

"Most likely," She smiled, "Y'know, I always see you trying to help out everyone else here. Don't you just ever take a break? Make sure you're doing ok?" 

"I don't need to." Hurley murmured, "Coming up with all these ideas and doing them, that’s already fun for me." 

"But I constantly see you getting stressed out over it! You know you don't have to try and make everyone else happy all the time, right?" She asked. Hurley just sighed, 

"I don't get stressed out over it. I enjoy doing it, alright?" Libby looked at him skeptically. She didn't want him to burn himself out. But she wasn't entirely sure how to get him to do that. 

"If you say so," she murmured, "but I'm going to help you pass out all those flyers. There's at least 40 people here at the camp, so you're going to need at least an extra pair of hands to pass them out." 

Hurley smiled, "Alright then, thanks." 

And with that, both of them got up, cleaning up the remains of their picnic, and headed around the camp handing out the flyers. Most people seemed enthusiastic about it, saying they thought it would be fun. Others thought it would be pointless, or were confused by the idea, but overall people seemed pretty stoked about it. The only problems that came were when Hurley and Libby went to give Mr. Eko and Ana-lucia a flyer. 

When they knocked on the side of their tent to see if they were there, nobody responded. Instead the response they got was an eerie kind of silence, something that seemed unusual. They tried knocking again, only to get the same response. So without any other choice, they opened the flap of their tent, only to be met by two pairs of lifeless eyes. 

Laying in the center of the tent was Ana and Eko, with two big gashes straight through their chests, revealing flesh and pouring out deep red blood that had seeped into everything around them. Right above them was a little white note, addressed to Kate and Sayid. 

Libby let out a blood-curdling scream, immediately grabbing onto Hurley and hiding her face into his arm. Hurley just stood their shook, looking away so he didn't faint on the spot. He couldn't believe it. 

Many people had flooded over to where they were, including Charlie, Jin, Kate, and Sayid, who were petrified given the current situation. 

"Why did this happen?" Charlie asked, flabbergasted, "They weren't doing anything! Who would do something like this?" 

Kate walked in the tent, taking the note attached to the roof of the tent, "I think I know who." She stammered. She turned around and showed them the paper. Sayid, Jin and Charlie stepped inside the tent as well, while Hurley stayed outside to comfort Libby. 

"What does it say?" Sayid asked. Kate opened it up and read it aloud, 

"Dear, Kate and Sayid   
It's funny how you thought   
Planning to bring other people would work   
But that’s not the game   
Your fates are sealed to two paths   
No others   
Noon at the divider   
Don't be late   
I'll see you soon" 

Charlie and Jin looked at Kate and Sayid, while both of them had a pale expression. 

"What did you do." Jin snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe :)  
> I’m sorry if you weren’t expecting this but, I put it in the tags 
> 
> Hopefully he next chapter will be out soon (I already started writing it!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
